Online social networking systems generally have a common directory or set of users, which enables users to connect and communicate with others. This feature is often manifested in the form of username, handle or unique identifier. While using such forms of addressing provides the ability to quickly communicate with an end user, it also leads to misdirected tweets, updates or posts, if such forms are not accurately identified in the message. This may happen due to typographical errors, confusion with similar names and/or due to other reasons. For instance, there may exist online social networking handles such as paul1, paul2, paul22 for users whose names are Paul and the sender may not use the correct handle for the intended Paul; there may also exist identifiers such as telephone numbers that differ only by one number, e.g., 123-111-2222 versus 133-111-2222, in which case a mistype or misidentification of even one number or character can cause directing the communication to an incorrect unintended recipient. Thus, in those cases where there are many similar communication identifiers or handles, the messages more often than not are inadvertently sent to the wrong user.